Steampunk Chronicles Oneshots
by MonkeyGirl47
Summary: This will be kind of just oneshots, but there may be a whole story every so often. Finley/Griffin and Sam/Emily and maybe some Finley/Jack and Mila/Jack. Rated M for later chapters maybe, but mostly it will just have fluff. So rating is basically T for implied stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own the Steampunk Chronicles
1. The morning after (Part 1)

No ones POV:

Griffin woke up to feel something resting on his outstretched arm. He looked up to see Finley's face. One of his arms was stretched under her, and the other encircled her waist. What was she doing here? He saw her eyelids flicker, and new she had woken up too. He looked around, noting that they were in his room. She woke up, starting as she did so. 'Griffin? What's going on?' she asked  
She sat up, and Griffin noticed something else about her. She was stark naked. He could feel... things happening down below, so he quickly looked up. Looking at himself, he realised he was naked too. Suddenly the previous night flooded back to him. Griffin thought that maybe she had remembered too, judging by her blush.  
He realised she'd said something.  
'Sorry, what was that?' He asked

Finley's POV:

'Griff' I said, memories flooding back 'what am I doing here?'  
He looked at me and blushed, then turned away. I wondered what was wrong. Then I looked at myself. I was naked. I. Pushed too, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up to my chin.  
'We'll work it out later,' I said 'right now, I should get dressed.'  
Still holding the sheet, I walked over to Griffin's dresser and grabbed a shirt, a vest and some pants.  
'Can I borrow these?' I asked.  
He just nodded his head, back still turned, but he new what I was asking about.  
I quickly put on the clothes and told him he could turn back around. Then it was my turn to look away as he got some clothes. While Griff was dressing, I wondered what we should do next. This was kind of awkward. I mean, I just had sex with Griffin King! Every girl in England would be after my blood if they found out. Griffin and I had kissed a few times, but never anything like this. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Emily's POV:

I was really worried. I hadn't heard from Finley since we got back from the Pick-A-Dilly Circus, at 10 pm. It was now 9am. She was usually an early riser, and Sam and Jasper were sparring, and hadn't seen her yet. I knocked at her door, but there was no answer. When I looked inside the room, the bed was still made. She hadn't slept there last night. Griffin was the last person with her, So I thought I'd ask him. Finley and Griffin were usually the first people up. They were both really early risers. I hoped nothing had happened to them. When I knocked on Griffin's door, I heard quiet voices from inside, and then louder,  
'Who is it'  
So Griffin is okay, I thought with relief.  
'It's Emily. Have you seen Finley?'  
The door opened and I saw the strangest sight.  
'You'd better have a good explanation, lad' I growled.

**This is part one of a series. I couldn't be bothered to write more right now, but I wanted to publish something.**


	2. The morning after (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Steampunk Chronicles. I wish I did, but I don't**

Griffin's POV:

Emily looked pretty angry. I thought I had better tell her what had happened. But then Finley butted in. 'It's not Griff's fault. I'll tell you...'

-Flashback-

No one's POV:  
Last night, at the Pick-A-Dilly ball.

There were drinks everywhere, everyone was masked, and Griffin, Finley, Emily, Sam, and Jasper were all at the Pick-a-Dilly Circus. The nobility weren't usually found there, but hey had heard something about Garibaldi, so they went.

They had had just a little too much to drink, and were dancing, glad of the masks that hid their faces. If the newspapers found out that a common girl was dancing with a duke, the gossip would continue for years. They danced and danced and danced. They forgot about Emily, Sam and Jasper, they forgot about Garibaldi, and they forgot about their social statuses. At 10 o'clock they left. Their friends stayed longer, not leaving until at least 12 o'clock.

When they got back home, they were a giggling mess. Finley was too drunk to stay upright, so Griffin dragged her as far as his room, which was the closest. The rest was all a blur.

-Flashback end-

Emily angrily tapped her toe. For such a short person, she could be terrifying. 'Finley, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! WHAT IF IT HAD BEEN DANDY! OR SOME RANDOM BLOKE ON THE STREETS! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY HURT!' She yelled  
'I'm sorry.' Finley meekly replied 'it won't happen again, unless I mean it'  
'Thats okay, lass. You're forgiven. Griffin, on the other hand...'  
Finley escaped, as Emily started to yell at Griffin.

**Sooo, what do you think? I know it isn't very good, but if you could leave a comment telling me what you think, I would be very happy. I know this is really short, but I'm not planning on doing long stories.**


	3. Not actually a chapter, sorry

**Author's note:**

**Okay, why has no one reviewed?! I can see that other people have read this, so why don't you review. Im not going to write anything else, until someone reviews. I don't think I should write if it's not good. I could be doing something else. I only wrote these stories because I can't wait for the next book. Please review!**


End file.
